Pink Roses
by Shaanon
Summary: Lima kali kencan dan Aomine belum juga menciumnya. AoKise. One-shot. Happy AoKise day!


**Pink Roses**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Main Pair: AoKise**

**Warnings: AU. Possibly OOC. Drabble.**

**A/N: Happy AoKise day (7 May) and happy belated birthday, Momoi Satsuki-chan :)) Karena saya telat informasi, jadi tidak sempat nulis sesuatu yang panjang. Haha. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Lima kali kencan dan ia belum juga menciumnya.

Aomine Daiki benar-benar tidak yakin apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia tahu, ia masih sangatlah naïf. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memiliki seorang kekasih. Sebelum ia menyatakan cinta, rasanya menyentuh pemuda yang ia sebut sebagai 'kekasih'-nya sekarang adalah suatu hal yang sangat mudah. Ia juga telah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menciumnya—dan semua ia lakukan tanpa kesulitan sama sekali atau bahkan rasa malu. Tetapi kini, untuk mencium bibir tipis itu saja ia tidak sanggup.

Aomine bukanlah seorang pengecut. Ia hanya belum menemukan sebuah keberanian kecil dalam hatinya. Itu saja.

Bahkan ia memakan cukup banyak usaha untuk meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan yang sedang lengang tersebut—walau saat perhatian pemuda itu tertuju pada layar raksasa bioskop—, atau sekedar mengalungkan lengannya di bahu sang model. Mengingat itu semua, rasanya mencium Kise Ryouta adalah hal yang mustahil.

Kencan-kencan mereka memang sederhana—dan berkemungkinan membosankan, walaupun Kise tidak pernah protes. Satu kali menonton film, satu kali makan malam di _maji burger_, dua kali pertandingan basket—Aomine sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu dapat dihitung sebagai kencan atau tidak—, dan sekali ke taman bermain, dimana Aomine memenangkan sebuah boneka badut untuknya. Terima kasih untuk itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan informasi kalau ternyata Kise takut pada badut.

Sang pemain kunci Touou juga sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang 'kekasih yang baik', dengan selalu mengantarkan Kise pulang di malam hari, walau berulang kali Kise mengatakan tidak perlu atau karena rumah mereka berbeda arah dan karena dia adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang tidak mungkin digoda lelaki lain, Aomine tetap bersikeras dan mereka berakhir pulang bersama.

Di setiap waktu ia mengantarnya pulang, si pirang akan mengucapkan terima kasih atas hari yang menakjubkan ini atau semacamnya, Aomine akan tersenyum simpul, dan Kise akan berlanjut masuk ke rumahnya. Kadang mencuri pandang dari balik tirai ruang tamunya saat Aomine mulai berjalan pergi. Tidak lebih. Hal paling hebat yang pernah Aomine dapat hanyalah pelukan darinya saat kencan pertama mereka.

Sayangnya, tidak ada ciuman. Hanya pelukan—yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu menit.

Sejujurnya, Aomine telah memimpikan—tidak, ia telah mendambakan—seperti apa rasa bibir itu saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Membayangkan seberapa lembutnya mereka saat ia menyentuhnya, dan seperti apa kehangatan yang akan ia terima saat ia menciumnya. Tidak hanya itu, akan seperti apa rupa sang kekasih setelah ia mengecupnya. Apakah ia akan marah? Atau 'kah ia hanya akan terdiam? Akankah ia menyukai dan membalas ciumannya?

Dan kini ia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat—secara literal, benar-benar singkat,—dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, kalau ia ingin Aomine menemaninya ke toko bunga tidak jauh dari stasiun. Pesan singkat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah _emoticon._

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Merepotkan sekali…" Ia mengeluh—walau tangannya tetap meraih sepatu olahraga hitam di atas rak sepatu dan berangsur keluar apartemennya.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Kekasihnya memang seseorang yang menawan.

Dengan kaus jingga senja yang dipermanis dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat kayu, serta celana _jeans_ panjang yang menutupi kedua tungkai kakinya. Sebuah kacamata berlensa hitam dapat terlihat menggantung di kerah bajunya, membuat Aomine berasumsi kalau Kise baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya.

Aroma melati menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seorang lelaki paruh baya tersenyum dari balik meja kasir. Kise balas tersenyum, dan Aomine memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Jadi, ada acara apa hingga kau kemari?" Kepingan biru malamnya tidak memandang kearah lawan bicaranya. Buket mawar-mawar merah di etalase lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada Kise yang tengah memilih antara _edelweiss_ atau kembang sepatu.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini Momo-_cchi_ berulang tahun? "

Ah. Ingatkan dia untuk menelfon sang gadis kalau ia tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang lebar esok hari dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau bisa datang kesini sendiri, bukan?" Jemari panjangnya menyapu kelopak mawar-mawar merah itu, membayangkan akan seperti apa rupa sang kekasih bila ia menyematkan bunga tersebut di balik telinga Kise.

Kise terkekeh pelan. "Tidak bisakah kau membantuku memilih? Kau 'kan temannya Momo-_cchi_," Aomine mendengus, meninggalkan sekumpulan buket mawar tadi dan mendekati pemuda berparas tampan yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya. Tangan kanannya merapikan surai pirang yang senada dengan bunga matahari di belakangnya. Sementara tangan kirinya terisi oleh sebuket mawar merah muda. "Bagaimana?"

Aomine terdiam. Mengolah kalimat dalam benaknya.

"…kurasa _pink_ adalah warna yang bagus," pandangan sang pemain kunci tidak memandang apa yang ingin Kise tunjukkan, melainkan pada sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada mawar-mawar merah muda itu. Bibir tipis yang terkulum sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan terlihat lebih mengkilat akibat _lip gloss_ yang Kise pakai. Begitu menggoda hingga sanggup menghancurkan konsentrasi Aomine.

Kalimat-kalimat yang Kise ucapkan setelah itu tidak berhasil ia tangkap. Sang model mengerutkan dahinya, memandang wajah Aomine bingung. "Aomine-_cchi_?" panggilnya, bibirnya bergerak seiring dengan setiap silabel yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu.

Ah, tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Ada a—"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Aomine berhasil menemukan keberanian yang selama ini ia cari. Entah dari mana asalnya, yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana ia telah menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dan mengecup bibir seorang Kise Ryouta.

Oh. Ia terasa _sangat_ menakjubkan.

Seperti _vanilla_, karamel, kembang gula, dan berbagai macam rasa manis dicampur menjadi satu. Kise mendesah pelan di tengah ciumannya, memberikan akses bebas bagi Aomine untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam. Tangan bebasnya menyanggah punggung kepala Kise, untaian pirang itu terselip diantara jemarinya. Kedua insan memejamkan kedua belah mata mereka, terbuai dalam kehangatan satu sama lain.

Jika saja Kise tidak mendorong bahu Aomine dan memutuskan ciuman panas itu untuk kembali bernafas, Aomine yakin ia bisa menjadi gila. Bibir itu baru saja menjadi candu bagi dirinya. Iris coklat madu memandang kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi, telinga hingga pipi porselen itu merona merah—sewarna dengan mawar-mawar merah yang tadi Aomine lihat.

Mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk mengeluarkan rangkaian kata.

"Uhm… Aomine-_cchi, _setidaknya kau bisa memberikan peringatan terlebih dahulu, 'kan?"

Aomine tertawa pelan.

Sepertinya, rasa cintanya pada Kise Ryouta telah bertambah dua kali lipat.

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
